


Magical Dares Cannot be Ignored

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Magical Dares, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: One day in Potions class, Professor Slughorn feels ill and leaves early. Once he's gone, Terry Boot suggests they play a game of Magical Dare...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this fic was reported for being in violation of not having sufficient warning/tags. I was told to change it to Choose Not to Use Warnings so that I don't spoil the thing I'm not warning about, except I'm a bit confused. *I* don't understand what I should be warning about. It could be two things: First, it could be underage - but they're both of age to consent, and so in my mind, not underage. Or Second, it could be considered non-con because the dare couldn't be refused, but I feel as if the dare is the excuse/catalyst for the consensual sex. But that said, I suppose it is a very grey area, so, if you feel that underage or dubious consent are issues that might trigger you, best to pass on this fic :-)  
> Happy reading!

 

One day toward the end of Sixth Year – about a week or so after Harry had accidentally almost killed Draco – Slughorn was presiding over their potions class when he suddenly felt rather ill. Since most of the students had reached a point in their potion making in which the potion needed to be left alone to brew for a bit, the teacher told them to use the rest of their class time working on their essay, and if he wasn't back before the end of class, they could just leave when it was time.

This left four Ravenclaws, four Slytherins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie Macmillan on their own. Ron was the last to get his potion to the brewing stage, and when he did, Terry boot smirked at him from the Ravenclaw table.

“Oi, Weasley, look what I have!” He held up a packet containing several slips of paper. The packet was labeled Magical Dares.

“Oh no,” Ron muttered reluctantly. The packet was a product from his brothers' shop.

“What's that?” Ernie Macmillan asked curiously.

“These are papers to write magical dares on,” Terry explained, turning to grin at Padma in a way that suggested that he was trying to impress her, but she simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“I'm almost afraid to ask,” Ernie muttered warily.

Terry took this as the actual question and explained that: “Any dare written on one of these slips and then given to the person you wish to dare is magically BOUND to do the dare. They CAN'T chicken out!”

“Oh...?” Ernie questioned, more interested than he thought he'd be.

Hermione huffed a laugh. “It doesn't have to be stupid things! Although I'm certain you boys will write stupid things. You could always write something like: I dare you to tell the truth about something in particular, or I dare you to help me finish my potions essay.”

“Where's the fun in that?!” Terry asked with a snort. “It should be things like: I dare you to strip off and streak across the Quidditch Pitch!”

Hermione glared and growled at him. “If you DID dare that, YOU'D get expelled when the person completing the dare is brought in and forced to confess to why he or she broke so may rules so egregiously!”

Terry sighed reluctantly. “Fine, I agree that perhaps the dares shouldn't break rules so publicly like that.”

Anthony Goldstein waved a hand as if he thought he was an expert on the subject. “A dare should never be anything YOU PERSONALLY do not want to do.”

“Fine,” Terry agreed mildly. “Those are the rules then. Let's play a game, shall we? Everyone who wants to participate will take a slip and write a dare on it. The dare can be anything that won't get anyone expelled – or hurt them – and should not be anything you personally would not want to do. Thus, I personally will not be daring anyone to kiss any spiders – and if anyone uses that and I somehow get stuck with it, I'm hexing you all as unpleasantly as I can think up just as soon as I've finished kissing the bloody spider.”

“Here here!” Ron cheered in agreement.

Terry grinned at him. “So... you in?”

Ron took a deep breath, knowing full well that if he declined – considering who his brothers were – he'd never hear the end of it. “Yeah, I suppose I could stand to take a dare.”

“Well count me out!” Hermione muttered fervently. "I have no need to waste any time on such foolishness when I have homework to do!”

There was a pained sigh from across the room. “I can't _believe_ I'm about to say this, but I agree with Granger,” Draco drawled. “I have too much bloody homework to do and not enough interest in participating in foolish dares.”

“Count me in!” Blaise exclaimed with a nearly evil smirk.

“Not me,” Padma stated firmly.

“Harry?” Ron asked with a look that subtly begged Harry not to let him be the only Gryffindor participating.

“Yeah alright,” Harry agreed with a reluctant sigh.

Anthony and Ernie both shrugged and decided to play while Michael Corner – the other Ravenclaw – declined. This left Nott and his fellow Slytherin undecided for a long moment before shaking their heads.

“Can't really see anything in it for me,” Nott informed them.

“Alright then!” Terry exclaimed a bit gleefully as he passed out the slips to those who agreed to play. Everyone took a minute or so to decide on their dares and write them down. Terry collected them in an empty cauldron so that no one could see the slips once they were in it.

Blaise was the last to add his slip to the cauldron, but the look he gave Terry as he did so sent shivers of apprehension up most everyone's spines. Terry held the cauldron up so that not even he could see in it and asked: “Who's first?”

No one responded for a long pause, and then Ron nudged Harry, clearly dreading being forced to be first if no one volunteered. Harry was actually sort of used to being volunteered to do things like this – such as that time in Care of Magical Creatures which ended up with him riding Buckbeak. He sighed.

“Yeah alright,” he agreed wearily, gesturing for Terry to bring the cauldron over.

Before Terry let him pick a slip, he held up a hand. “Also, no one should be allowed to say what their dare is until after it's performed. I should think half of the fun will be watching people do crazy things and having to guess what the dare was.”

“Yeah alright,” Harry agreed, sort of thankful that he wouldn't have to immediately tell everyone should his dare happen to be something like: grope the arse of the person on your left. He could just do it and get it over with, and then apologize profusely. He stuck his hand in the cauldron and swirled it around a few times. One slip seemed to stick to his hand, practically refusing to be let go of, so Harry shrugged and pulled it out of the cauldron.

His eyes bugged clear out of his head as he read the somewhat fancy script. _Give Draco Malfoy a blowjob until finished swallowing his spunk._ He immediately crushed the slip in his hand and shook his head.

“Oh hell no! There's no way in bloody hell I'm doing that!!!” He roared before throwing the slip on the floor and casting an Incendio on it.

Terry laughed while Ron chuckled weakly. “Sorry mate,” Ron said. “They're magically binding. You HAVE to. You won't be able to stop yourself.”

Harry threw his forehead into the palm of his hand and groaned pathetically. “Why me???” He bit his lips together and clutched the worktable to stop himself from doing anything as he watched everyone else pick their slips.

“Yes!” Ron hissed happily. “This could have been so much worse! I won't actually mind doing this...”

Harry positively  _glared_ at him.

Ernie Macmillan paled and shook a little as he stood up and walked over to Padma. Then he gave her something that looked a cross between a smile and a grimace. “Hi...” he greeted before leaning over and kissing her quite thoroughly.

She made a sound of protest for a moment before shrugging and surrendering to the kiss.

Ron gave Hermione a brilliant grin. “I think you're brilliant. Best witch I've ever met.”

Hermione quirked a brow at him. “Was your dare to tell someone a truth you don't *think* they already know?”

He shook his head. “Nope, it was to give a girl in this class a sincere compliment.”

Harry was inexplicably fascinated to see that Ernie and Padma were still at it, and Terry was positively SEETHING as he watched them. Clearly, he had been hoping for that dare. Harry also had to guess that Ron's dare had been written be Ernie – as only a Hufflepuff – or maybe a girl in general – would have come up with such fluffy dare.

His body was now shaking from the effort of suppressing his magically bound urge to drag Draco away and do as dared. Ron was clearly wondering what Harry had been dared to do – since Harry probably looked about ready to vomit – and patted him on the back in commiseration. Unfortunately, this unbalanced Harry and made him lose his grip on the table.

Before he could say a word or take a breath, he was up and marching to the front of the room where Draco sat with his brethren. Almost certain that his face was making the same expression it would make if he was in front of a firing squad, Harry grabbed Draco firmly by his arm and yanked him off his stool. THANK MERLIN that he had enough control to drag him to the storage cupboard.

“Potter! What in the bloody hell are you doing?! Let me go! Let me – I swear I will hex your grimy barbarian hand clean off if you do not – urgh!” Draco's indignant litany was cut short when Harry threw him again the shelves so that he could shut and lock the door with locking spells that not even Hermione could unlock.

Harry pressed his head to his hand again and prayed for a miracle.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Draco demanded, holding his wand at the ready to hex Harry. To his utter shock, Harry dropped to his knees and looked up at Draco with such pleading in his eyes that Draco forgot all about his plan to hex the infuriating git. “Er...”

“Please murder before I have to do this,” Harry begged.

“Do what?” Draco asked with a deep curiosity that he just couldn't suppress.

Groaned reluctantly, Harry reached out and unfastened Draco's trouser – since his school robes were already hanging open.

Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise. “Wha...?”

Rather than explain what must be obvious by this point, Harry simply pulled the long and semi erect shaft out through the opening in the silk black pants that were as soft as a cloud. He gave it a few good tugs to help it finish getting hard, and then dove right into a task he had NEVER even considered trying before. Both his head and his hands bobbed back and forth with a firm and somewhat rough pressure.

Draco gasped and then stuttered: “Wait! But! But!” Quite abruptly, his knees seemed to go weak and he slumped against the shelf. “Merlin's crooked prick! That feels so good!”

Harry had no idea why he was so chuffed to hear that. He could only assume that if he HAD to do something like this, he'd hate to be terrible at it. That would just make the mortification all the worse when he was done and Draco strutted out of the room to complain that not only had Harry molested and mouth raped him, but that he was so bad at it that Draco couldn't even enjoy it. Or something like that.

Draco's legs started to shake and he had to grip the shelf behind his hips in order to remain upright. “Merlin, fuck! Salazar! Potter, if you don't stop, I'm going to – to –” he was cut short by a groan of sheer pleasure. His bollocks tightened as a feeling like electricity went up his spine. His toes even curled!

Harry hummed in understanding and held his breath as he mentally prepared for the second half of his dare. When it happened, it was hot and acrid, but not enough to make him gag. In fact, it was sort of salty with a hint of something undefinable that Harry inexplicably liked. He kept sucking and swallowing until every last drop was gone. Then he probed the puffy little slit with his tongue in a search for more.

Feeling like his toes were going to curl right up his legs and into his arse if Harry didn't stop, Draco yanked him to his feet and stared at him with wide eyes for a long moment, trying to think of _anything_ to say. When words failed him, he pulled Harry closer and snogged him. Of its own accord, one of his hands slid down and freed Harry's thick and rigidly erect shaft.

It just seemed like the thing to do at a time like this – giving Harry an orgasm in return. Using all the techniques Draco like to use on himself, that hand full of long fingers soon had Harry moaning into Draco's mouth and holding onto him for dear life. 

Harry had no idea why, but he was turned on more than he'd ever been! He was so hard he could probably hammer nails if he had to! He felt a shockwave pass through him, making him arch into Draco to avoid falling off his feet. Suddenly he was squealing very softly as a tidal wave flowed from him, splashing everything.

After a moment, that sinful hand stilled and Harry slumped so that his head was resting on Draco's chest.

“So, erm... we should probably get cleaned up...” Draco pointed out at least a full minute later, sounding relaxed and almost happy.

“Right,” Harry agreed because there was nothing else to say. They separated, neither able to look at the other as they cast cleaning spells and put themselves away.

When ready, Harry scratched the back of his neck and wondered if he should say anything. An apology seemed appropriate, but at the same time, he had a feeling Draco would hex him if he even tried. Rather than say anything, Harry decided to simply unlock the door.

As they were quietly walking out of the cupboard, both fervently prayed that class had ended and everyone else had left. But no such luck! All ten other classmates were staring at the door expectantly.

Harry blushed and looked away. This wasn't entirely unusual as Harry was often embarrassed enough to blush – even over little things – but the real incriminating evidence was when  _Draco_ also blushed and looked away before sort of covering the side of his face with a hand and marching over to gather up his books and shove them in his bag.

Blaise was giving him a smugly  _knowing_ look.

Everyone else looked astonished bordering on downright gobsmacked. Ron and Hermione were even gaping at him. Suddenly, Terry burst out with: “Bloody hell! If I'd known that _shagging_ was a valid dare, I would have dared myself to shag – erm, nevermind...”

Harry once more wished that someone would murder him on the spot. Rather than say anything – or even gather up his belongings – Harry simply whirled around and fled from the dungeon.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry was dared to give Draco a blowjob and dragged him to the Potions' ingredient cupboard to do it, Draco is given a dare of his own...

 

The moment Draco was done shoving all his belongings in his bag, he spun to rush out of the dungeon, except a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“You dropped this,” Blaise informed him, pressing a slip of paper into his hand.

“Er, thanks,” Draco mumbled before resuming his course. Once out in the corridor, he took a look at the paper in his hand.

_Give Harry Potter a blowjob in return._

“AHHH!” Draco roared in frustration. “Salazar's bloody arsehole! I'm going to have to MURDER him!!!” However, considering that Blaise was also a Slytherin with a healthy sense of self preservation, chances were good that he would make himself scarce until after Draco was asleep.

Throwing the paper into the air in front of him, Draco cast an Incendio on it. After that, he firmly told himself that he had more will power than Potter and would be able to get away with NOT following through on the dare. After all, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were naturally stronger than everyone else.

This resolve lasted until about halfway through dinner – in which Blaise was nowhere to be found. Terry Boot abruptly stood up on his house table, did a bit of a dance while pretending to be a monkey, and loudly cried out: “OOO OOO AH AH EEE EEE!” Two full times before slinking back into his seat and burying his head in his arms on the table. 

The entire student body burst into wails of laughter. Including one arrogant bastard. Harry Potter was roaring with laughter so hard that not only was he crying, but he'd fallen off the bench he was sitting on.

Draco was shocked to find himself already halfway to the Gryffindor table! Upon arrival, he yanked Harry to his feet and dragged him away. Despite still laughing, people were giving them curious looks, which he returned with dark glares.

“Malfoy! What are you doing?!” Harry demanded, not quite thinking fast enough to try to resist.

Once they were out of the Great Hall and more than likely wouldn't be overheard, Draco grumbled: “Blaise is a buggering wanker!”

“Er...” Harry droned uncertainly.

“HE is almost certainly the one who wrote your dare,” Draco continued. “Because he not only knew what it was, but slipped me a dare to do the same in return.”

“Wait! Are you serious?!” Harry blurted out in astonishment. And interest.

“As serious as the Cruciatus Curse,” Draco replied, now dragging Harry down the stairs towards the dungeon.

“And..... where are you taking me?” Harry couldn't help but ask, not questioning the dare too deeply – after all, he sort of owed Draco a dare after what had happened.

“My dorm,” Draco stated a bit grimly. “I fervently DO NOT want to be caught doing this!”

“Alllllriiight...” Harry murmured in mildly shocked agreement. He was sort of nervous and jittery now that he knew what was going to happen. He'd never had a blowjob before and was dying of curiosity over what it would feel like.

When they arrived in Draco's dorm, the tall blond shoved Harry onto his bed, climbed in after him, then closed the curtains and cast a slew of privacy spells on them.

“There! We won't be caught nor interrupted!”

“Er... Malfoy...” Harry said with a light groan as he pointed at a slip of paper on Draco's pillow.

It said:  _And then shag him good and proper!_

Draco felt like he was punched in the gut! A gasp of disbelief and perhaps a hint of dismay escaped him. “WHAT?!”

Harry chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “So... erm... which one of us do you suppose is magically bound? It was on your pillow but I saw it first...”

“Does it really matter?!” Draco demanded, not best pleased with his mate at all.

“Sort of,” Harry murmured very quietly. “As I've, erm... never done that before. So... I think I'd prefer it to be you so that I can just sort of pay attention and learn what I'm doing...”

There was no part of that statement that DIDN'T take Draco's breath away. “Wait, but! But! * _**I** *_ don't know what I'm doing either!”

“You don't?” Harry asked in surprise. He had really thought Draco had shagged his girlfriend at the very least.

“No! All I know is that I have a dare making me feel like if I don't suck you dry as soon as possible, I'm going to shrivel up and die!”

This actually managed to make Harry laugh. “I have no problems with that part. Why not start there and see what happens?”

“Er... right...” Draco agreed, taking deep breaths to calm down. After a moment, it seemed as if basic biology took over, giving him instinctive tips on what to do. He started by pushing Harry onto his back and arranging him so that he'd have room to do this. Then he lifted Harry's shirt just enough to fully uncover his trousers and a little bit of his abdomen.

The sight of this inexplicably made Draco want to lick it – so he figured that it must be part of the compulsion of the dare. He bent over and licked a circle around Harry's belly button, and then blew a hot breath across the wet trail. Harry couldn't help but shiver and moan at how arousing that simple action was.

Long and slender fingers worked open the button and zipper next. Draco surrendered to the urge to lick and kiss each new bit of skin as it was revealed. He didn't even mind the small rats' nest of hair!

That said, it only seemed prudent to cast grooming charms on the area to remove all stray and loose hairs and trim the rest to a length that wouldn't get in the way. Harry tilted his head and peered curiously at what Draco was doing, feeling inordinately turned on by the thought that there was the equivalent of a deadly viper pointing a wand at his privates.

Harry was dead certain he wouldn't have trusted anyone else on the planet to point a wand at his bollocks, but it seemed to be the LACK of trust that made it all that much hotter. Would Draco hex him or give him pleasure? That was yet to be determined.

Once the hair was groomed to Draco's satisfaction, he conjured a bit of oil that smelled and tasted like cinnamon and oranges. It would not only feel really good, but it would also provide a mild tingle that would enhance the pleasure. Draco used this particular oil to wank with whenever he had time – which was sadly not often.

Harry inhaled a gasp so sharp that he nearly choked as Draco first massaged his shaft with that oil, and then licked it experimentally with the tip of his tongue. Satisfied that it tasted good, Draco made it his mission to learn everything there was to know about giving a blowjob. He explored the entire shaft with the flat of his tongue, probing the hole and even tickling a little bunched up bit of foreskin.”

“Oh fuck!” Harry swore in awe, his hips locked so that his shaft was as elevated as possible without his back literally arching off the bed. “I feel like I would already be done, except... did you cast a spell on me so that I couldn't?”

Draco shook his head, irregardless of the fact that he had his mouth covering Harry's shaft as much as possible. Harry moaned and tangled his fingers in the bedding so he had something to grip onto. His legs started to shake after just a few more seconds.

“Oh God... _fuck..._ ”

Draco was rather pleased to hear such a reverent tone considering what he was doing. He was almost  _happy_ to continue on as he was for a long time, but eventually, his jaw started to hurt and he felt like he definitely needed to finish up before having to quit altogether. So, he hollowed out his cheeks just right and used a hand to roughly hoover Harry's dark red shaft.

Acting all on its own, Harry's body seized up. His back actually did arch off the bed and he cried out breathlessly as he pumped Draco's mouth full. When he was finished, he melted into the bed and felt like he was now a flobberworm.

Draco hummed in thought as he kissed a path up to Harry's neck, where he spent a few moments perversely sucking bruises along that short length. When Harry's panting calmed a little, Draco shifted to kiss him. Harry moaned and returned the kiss before turning his head to the side so that he could speak.

“You have to shag me now.”

Draco frowned in puzzlement. “Actually, aside from  _wanting_ to, I don't feel like I have to. Must mean that  _you_ were the one effected by the dare after all.”

“No, I mean that *you* _have_ to shag me because I'm dead certain that I won't be able to get it back up again tonight!” Harry explained, tugging on Draco's trousers in an effort to remove all obstacles as soon as possible.

“Alright. If you're sure... I could give it a go.”

“I'm sure!” Harry insisted fervently, tangling his fingers in that silky hair and stealing a possessive kiss. Draco moaned and allowed himself to enjoy the kiss for a long time. Then he pulled back and grabbed his wand.

“I'm going cast the quick prep spells because I'm suddenly too worked up to do it properly – and besides, I'm not entirely sure HOW to do it,” Draco murmured, a little afraid that Harry would change his mind once he remembered that Draco had no experience to help him make this good.

Harry nodded in permission. He held still as Draco cast the spells to strip them both off and prepare that virgin hole for entry – which felt weird – but then grabbed Draco's hair again for another hot kiss. This distracted Draco just enough that he didn't dwell on what he was doing. He pushed into Harry with a soft moan, their tongues swirling around each other as Draco slowly bottomed out.

“Fuck...” He swore, resting his head on Harry's chest for a moment so that he could catch his breath.

“I have to be honest, that feels a bit weird, but not so much that I want you to stop,” Harry admitted.

Draco groaned. “Well I can almost guarantee that it won't feel weird for long because the way I'm feeling, it's not going to be much more than two thrusts and I'll be done.”

Harry chuckled, deciding that more kissing might help Draco focus on something else and last just a bit longer. When Draco moved, he remained slow; and even though he returned the demanding kisses, he couldn't help but  _feel_ every moment of intense pressure on his shaft. While he did manage to last more than two thrusts, it wasn't much more than a dozen before he was groaning into Harry's mouth and flooding him with moist heat.

“Huh...” Harry said speculatively after Draco collapsed on him – still inside him but noticeably softer already. “I... _liked_ that. I didn't think I would.”

Draco sounded extremely lethargic as he mumbled something that sounded like  _me too_ .

A minute or so passed in silence as Harry wondered if he should be arsed to get dressed and go back to his own dorm, or just stay right where he was – apparently Draco's new full body pillow. Suddenly, the door to the dorm opened and there was a heavy pause.

“So he _is_ in here,” Theo stated. “I really thought he'd be off buggering around wherever he's been hiding all year.”

“Well, with his curtained closed and warded like that, I'm willing to bet he's taking my suggestion seriously,” Blaise observed in amusement.

“Your suggestion?” Theo asked curiously.

Blaise grinned at him like a cat that had just gotten into the cream. “I left a bit of regular, non magical paper on his pillow suggesting that he shag a certain someone.”

“ _NO_!” Theo exhaled in disbelief so profound that he knew it had to be true. “POTTER?!?!”

“I just wish I knew how in the buggering hell Golden Boy's friends know he's in here,” Blaise murmured, biting his lip in thought.

Meanwhile, inside his well-protected bed, Draco was wide eyed in shock. “I should bloody well murder him!”

Harry chuckled. “I dunno, even without that suggestion, I'm not sure I would have wanted to just stop after that bloody fantastic blowjob.”

“Er... maybe I'll just hex him then...”

Harry chuckled again, daring to run his hand down Draco's spine.

Blaise cleared his throat loudly. “So sorry to interrupt, Draco, but there are two Gryffindors outside the entrance to the common room  _insisting_ that we give their friend back to them unharmed. Right now.”

Harry groaned, extremely reluctant to move. With a defeated sigh, he helped shift Draco off him and slid out of the warm and seductively comfortable bed. Then he blushed a little and determinedly  _did not_ look at Blaise and Theo.

“Erm... can you hand me my clothes?”

Rather than reply, Draco simply tossed the entire pile of clothing belonging to both of them out through the curtains.

“Thanks...” Harry murmured as he located his trousers and pulled them on first. Then he tugged on his shirt and shoved his pants in his back pocket. After a moment, he smirked slyly and shoved the heavenly black silk pants belonging to Draco in his pocket too.

Then he finally turned to acknowledge the other Slytherins so he could exit the dorm. A thought made him stop in his tracks and turn back to find Draco watching him through the opening in the curtains.

“Erm... I'm sorry... For nearly murdering you in the bathroom. I honestly didn't know what that spell I cast would do.”

Draco took a deep breath and held it for a moment before shrugging. “I'm not going to say that it's fine, but I believe you. Also, I'd say that you more than demonstrated your genuine remorse tonight.”

Harry smiled at him. “Good. And thanks... for making that so brilliant...”

Draco smirked at him in a rather flirty way. “My pleasure.”

With nothing more to say, Harry bypassed the gobsmacked Slytherins – including Blaise and Theo because they hadn't REALLY thought he was in Draco's bed until they saw him – and made his way out of their House. Sure enough, outside the entrance, he found his best friends looking downright worried about him.

“Alright there, mate?” Ron asked in concern.

Harry grinned at him. “Never better!”

Ron nearly choked on his astonishment, but Hermione surprised Harry by giggling and holding out her hand to Ron. Ron stammered for a moment before sighing, reaching into his pocket, and handing her his sole Galleon – which  _wasn't_ the fake one she'd given him for the DA.

“I _told_ you there was only one reason for Harry to be in Malfoy's bed for the last two hours!” Hermione gloated. 

Embarrassed all over again, especially since most of the upper half of Slytherin was crammed in the doorway trying to spy on him, Harry pressed his hand to his forehead. “I need new friends!”

Laughing, Ron patted him on the back. “Come on, let's get back to our dorm. You can tell me anything you need to talk about and I promise to listen without vomiting. Much.”

Strangely, Harry was looking forward to it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, I know I didn't tag dubious consent for this, but that's because I knew that the suggestion to shag *wasn't* a magically bound dare, and thus, even though these silly boys try to use the excuse of having to because of a dare, they're actually both just really eager, lol ^_^


End file.
